3 Ingin yang biasa saja
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kyungsoo hanya ingin memiliki kisah percintaan yang biasa saja. Pasang kekasih yang biasanya hanya bergandengan tangan, saling membalas pesan, menonton film bersama dan semua hal yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan. Tapi karena kesalahan masa lalunya lah, yang membuat keinginannya terasa begitu sangat sulit untuk terwujud. / LuSoo LuDO slight SuLay / M / YAOI


**Ingin yang biasa saja**

 **.**

 **Xi Luhan x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Suho x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak suka diatur-atur. Ia inginnya tidak pergi tapi teman-temannya selalu saja memanggapnya tidak bisa bilang tidak. Selalu, sejak saat itu semua orang memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya. Apa salahnya memiliki wajah datar macam ini. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan sakit hati kalau orang-orang mengejeknya. Dan ia pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mau memiliki masa lalu macam itu.

"Kyungsoo, kemarin nembak Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae salah satu teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu dia sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Tapi malah Jongdae yang menghela nafas seperti orang tertekan.

"Memangnya salah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang selalu saja terdengar datar.

Jongdae yang tengah mengusap wajahnya malah mendadak meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Kyungsoo itu pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana sih?

"Tidak salah," ucap Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan. _Terus apa yang salah?._ "Yang salah itu kenapa kau menembaknya?"

"Karena aku suka." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

 _Karena aku juga ingin merasakan memiliki pacaran yang biasa saja. Telfonan sampai malam, menonton film berdua, jalan-jalan ditengah kota sambil bergandengan tangan, memberikan coklat saat valentain, atau mungkin mengumpulkan uang dari hasil kerja part-time bersama untuk berliburan musim panas. Hanya itu.._

"Memang salah ya?" gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kan hanya ingin berpacaran biasa saja. Semesum apa pun Yixing dan Joonmyeon, mereka tetap saja seperti pasangan lainnya, bertengkar dan saling cemburuan. Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun, Kyungsoo sesekali melihat Chanyeol yang selalu menggandenga tangan Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti Jongdae dan kekasihnya, karena Kyungsoo sering melihat Jongdae yang selalu sibuk membalas pesan pacaranya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menembak Jongdae karena Jongdae itu normal. Dan kekasihnya pun seorang gadis dari sekolah khusus putri.

"Kyungsoo! Ada yang mau kenalan!" ucap teman sekelasnya yang bermata sipit bernama Jongbae. "Namanya Kevin, dari sekolah lain sih."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap dan bingung untuk menjawab. Inginnya sih bilang tidak.

"Kenalan? Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada konyol. "Gosipnya waktu SMP kau.."

"Hust!" ucap temannya yang lain yang memiliki mata yang tajam dengan badan yang cukup besar. Kalau yang ini Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya. "Sekarang yang paling penting emailmu saja dulu," ucap temannya itu dengan nada terburu-buru. "Kalau untuk _itu_ bisa dipikirkan nanti," ucapnya sambil menyengirkan mulutnya. "Tapi tujuan dia bukan _itu_ kok, dia hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap layar handphonenya yang gelap gulita. Jadi Kyungsoo langsung menunjukkan hanphonenya dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan panjang.

"Handphoneku mati," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Dan aku tidak hafal emailku sendiri." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat kedua orang itu saling berpandangan.

Jongdae yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Meski hanphone Kyungsoo kelihatannya mati tapi kalau ditekan tombol tengahnya bisa jadi handphonenya masih hidup. Tapi karena Kyungsoo langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, jadi kedua orang itu pun hanya bisa pergi begitu saja.

"Makin repot kan jadinya?" tanya Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Tidak disangka-sangka kata-kata tersirat Jongdae dimengerti Kyungsoo dengan sebegitu cepatnya. "Jangan berpura-pura."

"Tapi image itu sudah menempel secara permanen," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kalemnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu waktu SMP Kyungsoo pernah berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Kyungsoo memang memiliki wajah yang kelihatan polos dan suara yang datar. Jadi semua orang selalu salah paham kepadanya. Kyungsoo pikir kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar menyukainya karena Kyungsoo benar-benar suka padanya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mau-maunya bertelanjang bulat diatas ranjang laki-laki itu.

Itu pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai laki-laki itu. Tapi setelah melakukannya, laki-laki yang Kyungsoo sukai itu malah berkata.

"Aku pikir kau itu gampang, makannya aku mengajakmu."

Setelah itu, pacar pertama dan orang pertama yang Kyungsoo sukai pergi begitu saja. Besoknya Kyungsoo sudah dicap murahan dan gampangan. Makannya jadi banyak orang yang mengajaknya. Awalnya ia akan selalu menolak jika diajak secara langsung. Dan pada akhirnya ia selalu terjebak saat seseorang menembaknya. Kyungsoo pikir orang itu benar-benar menyukainya ternyata tidak. Dan gossip mengenai Kyungsoo semakin parah.

"Tuh kan, aku sudah mengiranya dari dulu, dia itu orang yang seperti itu."

Berkat gossip seperti itu Kyungsoo jadi tidak punya teman. Sampai SMA juga ia tidak punya teman. Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk mandiri. Akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang asing, berkebangsaan China. Zhang Yixing dan Xi Luhan. Dua-duanya merupakan roomatenya di apartemen yang ia sewa.

Dulu Kyungsoo juga pernah menembak Suho dihadapan Yixing langsung. Tidak hanya Suho dan Yixing yang terkejut, Luhan juga. Tapi pada saat itu Kyungsoo langsung meluruskan maksudnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk meminta Suho jadi pacarnya. Kyungsoo menyukai Suho karena cara Suho memperlakukan Yixing sebagai kekasihnya seperti kekasih pada umumnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud ingin merebut Suho darimu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Yixing terkejut, ingin marah tapi ia sendiri terlalu bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo. "Aku suka karena dia begitu sayang padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing hanya diam, karena semakin bingung saja Yixing dibuatnya.

"Kau buat kita salah paham," ucap Luhan dengan tatapan serius. Padahal Luhan biasanya senang sekali mengerjai Kyungsoo yang datar. "Aku pikir kau sedang mendeklarasikan perang pada Yixing."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Yixing pada akhirnya. Meski tidak mengerti, Yixing sedang mencoba untuk mengerti jalan pikiran Kyungsoo.

Saking kagetnya Suho sampai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Suho itu lumayan peka, suka maksud Kyungsoo itu terlalu aneh dan bukan dalam artian yang biasanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pelan. Tumben-tumbennya kan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo bingung untuk mengatakan, jika ia ingin punya kisah percintaan yang biasa saja. Ia ingin pacaran yang biasa saja seperti mereka. Rasanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat sederhana.

"Karena aku iri pada kalian."

.

.

Kyungsoo memang punya pacar, tapi ia tidak pernah membawa pacarnya ke apartemen. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah mau memperkenalkannya pada Yixing atau Luhan. Ia terlalu malu jika nanti pada akhirnya ia akan dicampakan setelah mereka bosan. Kyungsoo merendahkan diri bukan karena bodoh tapi untuk mempertahankan diri. Karena mau bagaimana pun tidak ada orang yang percaya jika ia ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang biasa saja.

"Aku percaya." ucap Luhan dengan nada lembutnya sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo.

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Mau bagaimana pun ia tengah duduk di atas ranjang Luhan. Teman satu roomatenya. Luhan mengajaknya kesini untuk mengajarkan Kyungsoo, melakukan pekerjaan meniup.

"Hm?"

"Aku percaya Kyungsoo orang yang baik." Ucap Luhan.

"Luhan juga orang yang baik," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan panjangnya. Bukannya ingin membalas perkataan manis Luhan atau pun mengejek Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu. "Dulu waktu hujan kau yang memungut kucing kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, meski pun kucingnya sekarang suka pulang dan pergi seenaknya dari apartemen mereka.

"Oh itu," gumam Luhan pelan. "Aku melakukannya karena kau sedang melihatku." Kyungsoo pada saat itu sontak mengerutkan dahinya, saking bingungnya. "Soalnya dulu aku pernah melihatmu, memberikan kucing itu makanan."

"Ahahahahaha.." Kyungsoo malah tertawa mendengarnya bukannya tersinggung Luhan malah ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Dasar aneh."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin dianggap baik olehmu?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Mendengarnya malah membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Luhan tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo memiliki masalah dengan hubungan romantis macam ini. Kalau nanti endingnya akan sama saja, apa Kyungsoo masih bisa tinggal di apartemen ini. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan suasana apartemen ini.

Atau mungkin Luhan sudah tahu gosipnya dulu. Kan Kyungsoo satu sekolah dengan sepupunya dan pacar sepupunya. Sialnya lagi, Kyungsoo bingung untuk menolak Luhan. Tadi ia pakai memancing Luhan duluan sih. Kalau pun nanti Luhan akan mencampakannya, Kyungsoo rasa tidak apa-apa. Nanti ia akan mencari apartemen lain saja. Yang jauh dari sekolah, yang jauh dari apartemen Yixing dan Luhan. Dan yang pasti ia akan menyewa apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari valentine. Beberapa hari yang lalu, beberapa siswa laki-laki mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo bisa menolak permintaannya dengan alasan ia sudah punya pacar. Luhan kan pacarnya.

"Pacarnya tidak serius kan?" bisik seseorang, pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo sedang menatap handphonenya untuk membalas pesan Luhan. "Paling mereka berpacaran, karena kekasihnya tahu sekarang kan hari valentine." ucap salah satu dari pria yang mengajaknya berkencan dengan santainya. Kyungsoo bukannya terlalu percaya diri tapi Kyungsoo tahu, perkataan itu memang tertuju padanya.

"Ah.. mungkin juga." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Tapi jawaban itu terdengar jelas oleh semua orang. Dan Kyungsoo pun terlalu malas untuk peduli. Hingga Jongdae menyusulnya dan menepuk bahunya dengan cara yang agak kasar.

"Kenapa kau selalu merendahkan dirimu?" tanya Jongdae dengan tatapan kesalnya. Padahal Kyungsoo jarang sekali melihat Jongdae marah. "Kalau kau seperti ini, pandangan orang terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah." Ucapan Jongdae kali ini membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang peduli." Acuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau peduli," ucap Jongdae yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar tersentak. Hingga jantungnya terasa sakit saking kagetnya. "Kau sangat peduli." Ucap Jongdae dengan lebih tajam, sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Kyungsoo memang laki-laki, memangnya kenapa kalau lelaki menangis? Memangnya laki-laki cengeng itu menjijikan? Kalau laki-laki menunjukan kelemahannya apa tidak akan ada yang menyukainya lagi?

Kyungsoo melakukan ini hanya karena takut untuk percaya. Ia tidak mau lagi berharap dan kembali tersesat. Biar saja dikata murahan dan gampangan. Setidaknya jika Luhan tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa sakit.

 _To : Luhan_

 _Aku akan pulang terlambat_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menulis pesan seperti itu karena Kyungsoo mau membeli coklat. Kyungsoo memang bisa masak, tapi kalau membuat coklat di apartemen akan langsung ketahuan oleh Luhan. Belum lagi pasti Yixing dan Suho juga akan mengejeknya. Kalau pun Luhan hanya pura-pura menyukainya. Kyungsoo akan tetap membuat kesan baik pada Luhan. Tidak apa-apa jika nanti Luhan akan mengatainya bodoh dan mengejeknya terlalu serius karena memberikan Luhan coklat.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sekantong penuh pelastik pada Luhan.

Luhan yang tengah diam di depan televisi hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Ini masih sore, meski pun Yixing menginap di apartemen Suho. Luhan langsung tertawa saat melihat isi kantung pelastik itu. Tuh kan, Kyungsoo sudah memprediksinya, Luhan pasti tertawa.

"Ini hadiah valentine?" tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya menganggu. "Terimakasih." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap berbagai macam coklat yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Karena aku senang," ucap Luhan pelan, namun berangsur-angsur wajah Luhan memerah. Tersipu malu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikan coklat padaku."

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo kira Luhan tengah mengejeknya, ternyata bukan. Tapi tetap saja, di malam harinya, Luhan diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Sambil berbisik, Luhan bilang.

"Selamat hari valentine."

Kyungsoo pikir Luhan tidak akan melakukannya pada malam ini. Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang kurang jika sepasang kekasih tidak melakukannya pada saat malam valentine. Luhan sudah menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Dibandingkan untuk menunggu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menarik kerah kaos Luhan, dan membawa Luhan dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah tiga minggu lebih bahkan hampir sebulan setelah valentine. Kyungsoo masih bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo saja sampai terkejut, jika Luhan masih sering mengirimkannya pesan, walau pun berisi tentang, kapan pulang atau apa pun yang bisa dibicarakan, misalnya rencana menonton film yang kadang mereka lakukan. Minggu kemarin Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo menonton film action di bisokop.

"Harusnya kau percaya pada Luhan." Ucap Jongdae tanpa embel-embel hyung atau gege.

Jongdae tidak tahu siapa Luhan. Lagi pula Kyungsoo selalu bercerita dan menyebut nama Luhan tanpa menggunakan embel-embel panggilan untuk senior. Jadi Jongdae pikir Luhan itu seangkatan atau dibawah Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya tidak biasa," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Aneh saja."

"Jadi sekarang malah kau yang bosan?" tanya Jongdae yang membuat Kyongsoo terlonjak kaget. Jongdae akhir-akhir selalu membuat Kyungsoo jantungan terus deh..

"Tidak, malah aku sedang menikmatinya," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba nanti ia mencampakanku."

"Nah itu dia," seru Jongdae dengan nada serius. "Percaya saja pada Luhan," ucap Jongdae dengan nada seperti memaksa. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, hubungan yang kau jalani ini tidak akan sehat."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bicarakan saja dengan Luhan," ucap Jongdae dengan entengnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Luhan itu sekolah dimana?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Sekolah? Dia sudah kuliah, semester tiga malah."

Jongdae sontak membulatkan mulutnya dengan lebar. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak percaya, biasanya Kyungsoo dibohongi oleh seniornya, juniornya juga pernah sekali. Dan itu memalukan. Pantas saja Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini, pacarnya anak kuliahan. Ya, meski pun Kyungsoo sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tapi kan tetap saja, anak kuliahan beda level dengan anak sekolahan macam Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Biasa, pandangan anak sekolahan, kadang suka mendewakan anak kuliahan. Aslinya, anak kuliahan malah ingin kembali ke masa-masa sekolah.

Kyungsoo baru pulang dari sekolahnya dan langsung menemukan Luhan di depan pintu. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan karena ada Luhan. Tapi karena Luhan menyodorkannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau toska.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Happy white day!" seru Luhan dengan sebegitu senangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum juga sebenarnya. Baru kali ini, Kyungsoo diberikan kado balasan. Ternyata Luhan memberikannya jam tangan berwarna silver. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan memberikannya jam tangan.

"Tara!" seru Luhan sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya sendiri. "Jam tangan couple," ucap Luhan sambil mengambil jam tangan Kyungsoo. "Karena jam tangan couple itu tidak terlalu mencolok, dan ini desainnya unsex," ucap Luhan dengan bersemangat. "Jam tangan couple itu adanya hanya untuk pria dan wanta, kau pakai yang biasa dipakai wanita, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan yang tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo. "Soalnya lenganmu lebih kecil dibandingkan lenganku."

Kyungsoo masih saja diam saat Luhan memasangkan jam tangan pemberiannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan masih menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Suka? Cinta malah." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum puas melihat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan terpaku.

"Kenapa Luhan bisa mencintaiku?"

"Memangnya perlu alasan ya?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "Kyungsoo sendiri bagaimana?"

"Suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin merasakan pacaran yang biasa saja," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Bergandengan tangan, berkirim pesan, menggunakan barang yang sama dan apa pun yang biasa dilakukan orang saat berpacaran."

"Kita sudah melakukannya kan?" tanya Luhan yang jadi gemas sendiri pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi rasanya tidak biasa." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap jam tangannya sendiri.

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. "Apanya yang tidak biasa?"

"Karena aku merasa— bahagia," ucap Kyungsoo yang sontak membuat Luhan tersipu. Antara senang dan malu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Dan ini tidak biasa!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Tapi lagi-lagi momen manis itu dirusak oleh pasangan sebelah. Suho dan Yixing. Lebih tepatnya Suho sih..

"Bisa tidak, kalian bergeser sedikit dari pintu masuk?" tanya Suho dengan jengah. "Kita gak bisa masuk."

BUAGH!

Itu bukan Kyungsoo maupun Luhan yang memukul dan suara pukulannya juga tidak sekeras itu. Itu Yixing yang melakukannya, Yixing padahal sedang terharu melihat momen HunSoo bersama tapi dirusak begitu saja oleh Suho. Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Ah.. mereka mana mungkin peduli. Mereka memang bergeser sih tapi tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Aaaaah~ jadi pengen dipeluk juga..

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ihiw.. manis atau gak.. saya lagi pengen bikin yang beginian..**

 **Pengen dipeluk jugaaaaaaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oia, ada yang nanyain tentang The Anchis**

 **Tuh mba ber udah post ulang tinggal di cek aja..**


End file.
